


Holiday Indulgances

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cock Rings, Facials, Fisting, Footjob, Gags, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Submissive Draco Malfoy, Teabaggging, drarry endgame, except there is some plot, if you squint really hard - Freeform, there's fluff at the end, they get together at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The remaining occupants of the Gryffindor Frat indulge in a little holiday fun to relieve the stress of their final year while everyone is gone with the help of Salazar's Services.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy/Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Seamus Finnigan/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 343
Collections: Anonymous





	Holiday Indulgances

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that Frats are an American thing so you guys are free to imagine that for the sake of it, they're in Britain but have frats or they're British/Irish/Scottish people that study in America (It doesn't really matter but, you know.)
> 
> Anyway, Hogwarts is a University and Gryffindor is a Frat. Hope you enjoy!

"Have you guys heard of Salazar's Services?" Oliver asked, walking in. "A friend of mine mentioned it before, and since we've nothing to do until classes resume and everyone returns, I figured why not try it."

"And what is it, exactly?" Neville asked wearily.

"You know," Oliver shrugged. Everyone looked at him, evidently still confused. " _Services_ "

"Oh, you mean sex!" Seamus said, and a look of realization came over the rest of the group. Some look skeptical, some looked to be considering it, and others looked like they desperately wanted to flee the house. Harry just resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Oh bloody hell," Neville muttered under his breath. "And why would we do that?"

"Why not," Oliver shrugged, responding instantly. "It's boxing day and we've done literally nothing. I'd say we have a bit of fun."

"And how do you even know this isn't some dodgy company?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since the conversation started. Honestly, why would they want to spend their Hols like this. To his knowledge, there are some Holiday Fairs in some nearby areas. Why couldn't they just do that?

"A friend of mine has tried it. Apparently the guy that owns it was some kind of alumni here, so they know him because he was a part of their frat some years ago," Oliver explained, still rooting for the idea. "C'mon, we're just letting off some steam because our thesis has been giving us hell." 

He wasn't wrong there, Harry conceded. They were all set to graduate that year and nearing the end of the semester

"And we're to... share?" Dean asked, although he looked like he was getting pretty close to agreeing.

"Yeah, why not" Oliver said. "Their employees vary depending on what we want specifically, but there are a bunch of rules and specifications to ensure their safety."

This seemed to catch the rest of their interests. "Anything?" Dean clarified.

"As long as it's reasonable," Oliver nodded. "They'll send over the most fitting person. From what I know, we're meant to send over a list of things we plan on doing or even might be doing, and they'll inform the employees and choose them based on their consent and if they're into that sort of thing."

The more he explained their services, the more it began to sound like it wasn't such a bad idea, but Harry wasn't sure if he was still onboard with it. It wasn't that he had anything _against_ sex work per se, because he didn't, it was just that he never really imagined himself to be the type of person that enjoyed indulging like that. He was also worried at the idea that they might hurt this person because, well, 5 people was quite a lot.

"Alright," Neville agreed. "Let's plan out what we want and owl it over then. Are we splitting the bill?"

And that's what they did. Harry reluctantly agreed to their plan, but they assured him that he didn't have to join if he didn't want to. The reply from the company came the following day, informing them of everything in the contract and what needed to be done, along with some additional guidelines attached.

"Okay, so as a general rule, we aren't allowed to be on anything like drugs, potions, alcohol, etcetera," Oliver read off the parchment. "He also has a safe word and signal in case it becomes too much and a bunch of spells will activate to get us off him and remove anything that might have been placed, like ties and stuff."

Harry appreciated the lengths the company went to protect their employees. At least he could take comfort in the fact that they won't take advantage of the poor guy if something goes wrong. 

"We just need to send the payment over and he'll come by on the 28th. They said he'll be coming in with a glamour to protect his identity, but that's about it" Oliver said, folding up the piece of paper. 

"I'm kind of excited," Seamus said, flopping himself on the couch.

"You're going to get laid, of course you're excited," Dean snorted, joining him. 

"It's too bad the rest left," Harry mused. Ron had left because he wanted to meet Hermoine's family, but also because Molly Weasley would never allow him to miss one of their large family gatherings.

 _"It's shite, mate,"_ Ron grumbled. _I don't even know half the people there sometimes."_

"Their loss," Nev shrugged. "I just wonder what the guy will look like."

"Attractive, surely," Harry smirked. "Either way, he's under glamour so we wouldn't really know."

"Yeah," he conceded, nodding before leaving Harry to his own thoughts. Somehow, he also found himself rather excited at the events that would be taking place tomorrow.

\------------------------------

Draco didn't know why he accepted the job offer when it came up.

Well, he did. He didn't regret it, but it didn't help that his nerves were slowly starting to get the best of him. When his boss approached him with the information, he figured it was because there were so many of them on leave already since it was the holidays and he was one of the few remaining.

Upon reading the info sheet, however, he realized that it was because what they wanted were part of the things he listed down in his own info sheet as "willing" when he first joined the company so they knew his limits and such. That and because he had experience taking care of a group rather than just a singular person, unlike some of the other few remaining.

"Do you accept?" his boss had asked him, and he agreed. He took this job when his father had cut him off from the family vaults when he found out that Draco was gay and took this job to support himself. It paid well, and he enjoyed the work most of the time. His mother was still trying to figure out a way to unfreeze his assets but until then, he would probably be working this job until he graduates.

Taking a deep breath and making sure that everything was in order- the contract, the things they had asked him to bring, and the glamour- he knocked on the door and waited for the response. One of the first things he noticed was that it was a frat house located in an all-too familiar campus. The second thing he realized was that it seemed far too quiet from the outside, meaning that he wasn't hired for a party. Or rather, the typical kind of party.

Not more than a few moments later, a somewhat burly man with kind eyes had opened the door and smiled politely, greeting him and making room for him to enter the house. "Hey," he greeted. "I'm Oliver."

His stature could have been described as intimidating compared to his own lean figure, but he wasn't scared. The energy that radiated off him was far too gentle. 

"Hello," Draco responded, immediately falling into character. "I'd give you my name but I'm afraid that would breach our contract."

"Oh?" Oliver asked, amused. "What shall we call you then?"

They walked into the living room filled with 4 other guys, all mentioned in the contract, who were waiting and eyeing him down as he entered. "You can call me whatever you want," he said, his voice sultry in the way he knew clients liked. Oliver opened his mouth to respond but Draco immediately cut him off. "But first, I need to do a scan on all of you. It's part of the contract."

Oliver immediately closed his mouth, and someone on the sofa let out a huff of laughter. He turned his face to look at the rest of them to make a sort of assessment, noting that the person who laughed was the one with messy, dark curls that covered his forehead. Draco thought he looked familiar.

"I'm Harry," he said, introducing himself when he noticed Draco staring. He was attractive, frighteningly so with his toned arms and taut chest. "And that's Dean, Seamus, and Neville." He gestured to each person as he spoke, and Draco did his best to note them down quickly in his head. It wouldn't do to give the wrong name, no matter how many people he encountered through his job.

"It's nice to meet you all," he said cordially. "This is just a brief charm to check for any substances that aren't allowed, then I'll need you to sign the contract and we're all good to go," he informed them. 

They signed the contract first, lining up to do so, before standing before him to let him cast the charm. Once they were all clear, he spelled the contract away, knowing that it should appear in his locker at the company's headquarters before setting his stuff down.

"Those are the things you guys asked for," he informed them, nodding to the bag on the coffee table. "Um... is there any room I could get ready in?'

Some of their eyes darkened considerably with lust, eyeing him down in clear excitement but Harry cleared his throat and took a step forward. "There's a bathroom down that hall, third on the right."

Draco nodded with a smile and made his way through. Once he located the bathroom, he closed the door and took a deep breath and stripped off his shirt and trousers folding them neatly and leaving him only in his pants. He looked at himself in the mirror before cancelling his glamour.

Yeah, he knew it was a risky move, but he did it all the time. Mainly it was because it was strange to see himself that way, and he had an odd habit of giving himself short peptalks before he went out which made the whole not-my-face thing even more strange to him.

Normally, it went fine. Except he forgot to lock the door this time. 

The sound of the door suddenly opening and permitting a curly-haired man shocked him, enough so that he wasn't able to recast his glamour on time, leaving him standing with his white-blond hair exposed and his gray eyes peering back into the man's vividly green ones.

"Oh fuck!" The man yelped but made no move to close the door. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting-"

He wasn't expecting Draco's glamour's to be down, he knew. Feeling himself flush, Draco took another deep breath before speaking. "Was there something you needed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Yeah- I just- Yeah, sorry," he stuttered out, and Draco almost felt charmed. "It's just- wait." He took a deep breath. It was almost funny, how he was going to be one of the men out there that dominated him but was stuttering and flouncing about like this. "I was supposed to check on you. I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's alright," Draco sighed. "I suppose I could obliviate you, but you don't seem to be the judgmental type, but I'd appreciate if you never told this to anyone. I'd rather not have my identity exposed to everyone, you see."

He re-casted the glamour and, if he wanted to be presumptuous, Harry almost looked disappointed to see the magic wash over his features, but relieved that the fact that he wouldn't be obliviated. 

"Of course," Harry nodded seriously.

"Is that all, then?" Draco asked, leaning against the sink. "If so, then I'm almost ready, so don't worry."

"Oh," Harry said, suddenly regaining his somewhat confident composure from earlier. Suddenly, he smirked. "I believe that it was mentioned in the contract, but this is for you."

He tossed a sheer black fabric at him, which he caught easily before blushing when he realized what it was. Yes, it was mentioned in the info sheet from what he could remember. 

Then, quietly, "It's a shame to see the glamour cover your actual face. You're gorgeous." Draco tried not to blush at the compliment. "Would there be any way to get to know you after the job?"

"No," Draco replied. "Finding out who I am while on the job is a breach of contract. Besides, I highly doubt you'd be interested once we're done for the day."

He wouldn't admit it, but that last sentence stung a bit, even though he was the one who said it. In all honesty, Harry seemed like a really good guy, and Draco found him attractive. It was almost a shame he couldn't just say his name and give him a chance, even though he'd most likely take it back. That, or he'd only want Draco for a few fucks.

"I highly doubt that," Harry said quietly. "And if that means this is the only way I can have you, then I'll make sure to make the best of it."

Doing his best to fight a flush- because he's been doing this job for months now, dammit, why is he suddenly feeling shy- he nodded. 

Before slipping back out the door, Harry added, "And don't be so nervous. I'll take care of you." Then the door snicked shut. 

It was at that moment when Draco realized his hands were shaking at the fact that he had been caught with his glamours down before resolving to never do it again. He took a breath and a moment to stabilize himself before continuing his preparation, stripping off his pants and sliding on the lacy knickers Harry passed him.

Once he was ready, he walked back out into the hallway and made his way over to the living room where he presumed everyone was waiting.

"Hang on," a voice he assumed belonged to Oliver rang out. He had barely gotten three steps into the room before he froze mid-step. "Since we're beginning. On your knees."

Draco felt himself flush at the tone of his voice and immediately sank down onto his hands and knees, crawling to the front of the sofas that formed a box-like area. The coffee table that had been situated at the center previously was pushed to the side, leaving a clear space for him to kneel on. 

He was aware of the sets of eyes that watched his near-naked figure crawl across their floor, his behind mostly exposed for them to stare at. Once he made it to the center, he sat back on his ankles and kept his hands behind his back, a familiar position that most of his clients that requested for this sort of thing appreciated. 

He eyed the 5 of them, each in a different comfortable position on their own areas of the sofas, watching him intently. Dean and Oliver had already began touching themselves, stroking their cocks through their pants.

Harry was the first to make a move. He walked over to where Draco was kneeling and crouched down, grabbing a hold of his face gently and looking him in the eye. "Do you remember your safe word?"

It wasn't customary for them to ask Draco this, but he appreciated it nonetheless, his words from earlier ringing in his head. _I'll take care of you,_ he had said. He nodded mutely and waited for him to make the next move.

Then, he noticed him pull out his wand from the corner of his eye and summon a bunch of things from the abandoned coffee table, each whirling towards them. At the same time, he noticed the figures that lounged idly on the sofa make their way over to him as well, joining Harry as they surrounded him.

"Let's get him ready, shall we?" his kind face now wearing a smirk. All at once, there were multiple pairs of hands on him to the point where he didn't know who's belonged to whom. There was one carding through his hair, alternating between running it through and pulling at it roughly. Someone's lips were latched onto his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin while another hand stroked him through the lacy material.

Then, a pair of hands had snaked their way onto his nipples, twisting and pinching at them roughly until they pebbled. Draco let out a moan and let his head fall back onto one of their shoulders.

"Oh, he likes that," an Irish voice sounded, which he knew belonged to Seamus. They began taking turns playing with his nipples until they were hard and sensitive before he felt something pinch at them hard, eliciting a yelp from him. Glancing down, he realized that they had clipped on the nipple clamps, the chain connecting them dangling cooly against his chest.

A dark hand came into view and pulled at them teasingly, making Draco squirm and his cock leak. "I think he likes it far too much," a deep voice murmured bemusedly. "And to think we haven't even started."

Merlin, Draco was already anticipating everything that might happen. Clients weren't normally like this. They preferred taking what they wanted for their own pleasure, barely giving mind to what he wanted. He enjoyed it anyway.

Suddenly. he felt the lacy material covering him get pushed to the side before a quiet snick sounded in the increasingly noisy room, something Draco realized to be a cock ring, making him throb harder at the restriction.

"We can't have him come too early, then," Oliver mused. "Gag him, will you?"

Slowly, they began returning to their respective spaces on the sofas, leaving Neville to place a ring gag between his lips. "Hold your hands behind your back," he commanded, and Draco obeyed. 

And once the final figure retreated, Draco felt exposed. He knew what he must have looked like, his legs spread and the tip of his cock peeking through the top of the knickers, his mouth kept open and some drool spilling through his lips, nipple clamps in place and his debauched hair and flush that covered his entire body. 

Some of them had already stripped off their shirts, their erect cocks standing against their pants and leaving Draco anticipating. They've already began stroking themselves, some of them moving to push aside the cloth so they can touch themselves properly. 

He wasn't used to this, and the fact that they were just watching him, his exposed figure laid out for them, made him squirm. Dammit, why wouldn't they just fuck him.

"Come forward. On your knees," Seamus said, and Draco obeyed. He moved slowly, not removing his hands from his back until he was seated between the Irish man's legs. Then, without batting an eye, he lifted his foot and pressed the flat of it against his retrained cock and began rubbing at it teasingly. The tip of his big-toe pressed against the slit of his cock and slit along it, releasing a bead of pre-come.

Draco let out a soft moan at the pressure that relieved him off some of the tension, and he felt his cheeks burn in humiliation, because this wasn't something he was used to.

"What a slut," a smirk was evident in Dean's tone, but it sounded appreciative. "He'll take anything he can get."

"I wonder what would happen if we fucked him with a broomstick," Oliver mused.

"Honestly, mate," Harry laughed, a sound that sent vibrations through Draco's chest even from a distance. "Can't you do anything without it revolving around Quidditch?"

They were all talking around him as if he wasn't there, as if his legs weren't spread and he wasn't getting rubbed off by a foot, a thought that made him flush again.

"Alright, let's have him do something useful," Oliver decided, moving next to Seamus. "Turn around and bend over."

Draco did as he was told. His chin rested on the carpet and his arms laid beside him. He figured that being this exposed, they were finally going to get on with it and just use him like he imagined, like what most groups that hired him did.

But instead, the foot was back. It pressed into his arse tantalizingly, the ball of the foot pressing into his bollocks and putting pressure, making him lift his arse higher for their viewing.

"Hold yourself open," Dean commanded, spanking him on the his right cheek. Slowly, Draco lifted his hands to grab at the flesh of his arse and pulling them aside, dragging the cloth that covered him along and exposing his fluttering hole to the cool air. He heard a few groans sound around him and, if it were possible, his cheeks burned harder. 

"Stay still," Harry said, and the sound of his voice nearly made Draco jump. He hadn't realized that he'd gotten off his own seat to move closer. Then, a lubed finger that he assumed belong to Harry plunged into his entrance. Draco already prepared himself before arriving because some customers didn't wait to do it themselves, but he only did it to a point where he wouldn't tear or bleed if they just fucked him there and then. There would still be some pain mixed with his pleasure if they weren't careful, though.

The finger fucked him slowly, but it pressed hard against his prostate, making him moan wantonly around the gag and drool a bit more onto their carpet. It didn't take long for another finger to join the first, stretching him out even more.

A hand reached out and yanked his head up from the floor. "Let's make you useful," Oliver smirked before shoving his face against his boxers. Draco stuck his tongue through the gag and began lapping up at the cock through the thin fabric, trying to give him as much pleasure as he could without the proper use of his mouth.

He let out a chuckle at Draco's desperation before pulling the fabric aside and freeing his cock, sliding it through the round metal in his mouth. He didn't bother releasing his grip on Draco's hair to let him move, instead choosing to fuck his mouth at his own pace. Draco wasn't given the time to adjust to the length that was suddenly being forced down his throat. It was shoved deep into him until his nose was pressed against a brown nest of hair, held him there for a few seconds until he was gagging around the cock before he was pulled off, allowed to take a gasp of air.

But not a moment later, he was pulled back on and Oliver began thrusting into him, moaning at the feel of his cock being engulfed in the wet heat of Draco's mouth. Draco was so absorbed in his task of sucking him off that he almost missed the third finger being inserted into him. _Almost_

Harry pressed harder into his prostate, thrusting his fingers in and out of him at an agonizingly slow rate but eliciting a muffled moan from Draco nonetheless, whose mouth was still stuffed with cock.

"Fuck," Oliver groaned, tossing his head back. "Do that again. Feels good."

Harry did as requested and began prodding against the spot that made Draco's cock throb, begging to be released.

"Hands up," Dean commanded, taking a spot beside Oliver and dragging Draco's hand from his arse to Dean's waiting cock. "Let's make use of them, shall we?"

Neville stood on the opposite side and grabbed his other hand, bringing it to his own. Draco would have fallen over and lost his balance if it weren't for the firm grasp Oliver had of his hair, using it to hold him up and in place while he fucked his mouth. Now he had to focus on his breathing while his mouth was being used while also making sure that his hands were moving in steady rhythms, and that was when Harry decided to add a fourth finger.

And all at once, it was too much yet not enough. The rim of his arse burned with the stretch and he let out a whine around the cock that was in his mouth, the man that was making use of it all too lost in his own pleasure to neither notice nor care.

"Mate, pass him over," Dean said, his finger tangling themselves in Draco's hair as well and yanking him to face the darker man before he was pulled onto another cock. His hand moved automatically to the abandoned member, stroking it while trying to maintain his balance. They continued like that for a while, passing his head between the three of them for him to alternate between having his mouth fucked or jerking them off.

The fingers that were inside him began moving faster, increasing the frequency of his moans, much to the pleasure of the people in his front. Then, the fingers that were fucking him were abruptly pulled out, leaving him gaping for the two seated behind him to see.

"Fuck," Seamus groaned, slapping both side of his arse cheeks before shoving a finger in him. "He looks so loose, I bet he'd feel great."

"Hang on, I'm almost through with him," Harry said, leaving Draco to wonder what he meant. Did he mean that he just wanted to make Draco's arse gape, and he was good for the day, or did he have more in mind?

The four fingers were shoved back into him, giving him no chance to re-adjust to the sensation. They were much more slick now, that much was evident, and they were soon joined by Harry's thumb.

He let out a soft whimper, the sound being muffled by the cocks that were shoved down his throat. The pushed forward slowly, carefully, until his rim stretched to accommodate his knuckles, the rest of his hand slipping through. The press against his prostate became so strong that he momentarily lost his balance, forcing himself forward onto Neville's cock, making him choke for a few seconds before the man took pity on him and pulled him off and held him up instead, giving himself solid leverage to fuck into his mouth.

"Gods," Harry groaned from behind him, as if the sight of his hand disappearing into Draco was enough to get him off. "You guys should see this."

Draco vaguely noted them bend around him to see Harry bury himself wrist-deep into Draco's arse. His mind began feeling hazy, and he could hardly pay attention anymore to anything else that wasn't Harry's fist up his arse. Oliver let out a loud groan, however, forcing him to refocus on everything that was happening. Suddenly, warm spunk shot down his throat, and he did his best to swallow it around the gag, aware that some of it was beginning to drool out of his mouth. Seamus gave him another spank before asking if they could fuck him now.

"Sure," he heard Harry agree, his first still moving in and out of him. 

"I want him against the wall," Neville said, and the rest of the group agreed. 

"But," Harry added, slapping Draco's arse to get his attention since his head had dropped once everyone's attention shifted. "I want him to crawl there like this."

Draco froze, his eyes widening. Harry was still buried wrist-deep in him. He could hardly move like this, more so make it all the way to the side of the room. The rest of the group, however, cheered and heartily agreed, waiting for him to move towards the wall.

Now that nobody was really touching him, bar the hand up his arse, and were watching him hungrily, his face flushed as he gathered his bearings and took a deep breath before making small steps towards the wall.

The rest of the guys leered and said many crude things as he crawled by, each chancing a slap on his arse as he moved slowly while Harry trailed behind him, occasionally pressing against his prostate much harder than can be considered accidental.

Once he made it to the wall, which was thankfully not really that far, Harry pulled his fist out carefully and Draco could feel it opening and clenching against the cool air, exposed for everyone to see. Then, another hand was in his hair and he was pulled up, destabilized by the sensitivity of his entrance, before being shoved forward, bending him against the wall.

Harry moved to lean against the wall beside Draco's face which was pressed against it since his hands were being held behind him. He lifted his hand and began tugging at the chain of his nipple clamps, earning himself a needy whinge from Draco.

Then he leaned forward until his nose was buried in Draco's blond hair, his warm breath puffing against his ear when he said in a low voice, "You look like a whore."

Draco's face burned and his eyes shifted downwards. Personally, he actually liked the names some people called him when in bed, but only in those types of situations. It made his cock throb between his legs despite the humiliation that coursed through him at being degraded like that.

Someone, he wasn't sure who, pressed their cock slowly into Draco's willing entrance, groaning at the sensation before pulling out all the way, making his hole gape for a few seconds before closing then shoving all the way back in. This went on a few more times before Draco couldn't help himself anymore and tried to shove back onto the cock.

"Oh, the little slut wants it," the grin could be heard in Oliver's voice. "Should we just give him what he wants, Nev?"

Neville, Draco presumed, let out a grunt before he began pistoning his hips hard and fast, making Draco lose his balance and press harder into the wall where Harry played with the nipple clamps, making him feel even more sensitive. As this was going on, he could tell that the other men were touching themselves while Neville spanked him at random as he fucked him. Multiple hands came to grab at his arse and spread him open, exposing him further.

It didn't take too long before he came, burying himself deep into Draco before pulling out. He went with Oliver, who had came a few minutes prior, to one of the sofas to watch the rest of the frat members have a go at Draco, who had been shoved back onto the floor on all fours. Dean stood before him and began stroking his cock while Seamus aligned himself behind Draco, sliding the wet muscle between his cheeks tantalizingly.

He shoved in with a surprising amount of force, making Draco lean forward and press his face into Dean's crotch. "C'mon," Seamus grunted, grabbing a fistful of his hair and dragging his face along Dean's cock and balls. "Suck at them," Seamus commanded, moving one of the bollocks into his mouth. Then he began fucking him from behind while fitting both of the man's balls into hiss mouth, making his tongue lap at them and suck them.

Dean began stroking himself in clear view of Draco's face before he was pushed just a fraction lower so Dean could fuck his balls into his mouth, controlling the action with his other hand.

"Fuck, he's such a cockslut," Seamus said. "I'd bet if it weren't for the cockring, he'd have come by now." He wasn't wrong, Draco supposed.

His cheeks warmed once again when he imagined how he must have looked like, allowing himself to be used like this. Dean didn't even bother moving his mouth to have him suck him off, instead choosing to teabag him and drag his damp balls over Draco's face. When he came, he felt some of Dean's come shoot from the tip of his cock down to his back, some landing in his hair, and the rest falling onto his face, where he was still pressed against him. Draco was vaguely aware of the way Harry watched him throughout the whole thing.

When Dean pulled away, Seamus pushed him down, face pressed into the carpet, and placed a hand on his back, putting pressure and effectively holding him down. A few thrusts later, Seamus shoved himself in Draco one last time before pulling out and came, stroking himself to get the rest on Draco's backside before joining the rest on the sofas with Dean. Oliver stood up, clearly hard again, and made his way over to where Draco was still bent on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you not going to have a go, Harry?" he asked.

"I am," Harry chuckled, sauntering over. "I just wanted to wait until he was as debauched and used as possible before I fucked him."

Draco felt his cheeks pink at the fact that Harry enjoyed the way he looked when he was used, come and tears coating his face and body, hair a mess, and his cock twitching desperately for release.

Harry grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him to one of the sofas in the corner, making him crawl quickly to try and keep up with him. Once they reached it, he yanked him and practically threw him on it, shoving his legs up until his knees were held down beside his head, leaving him exposed and helpless to whatever Harry wanted to do with him.

Looking him dead in the eye, Harry shoved his cock in him, none of the teasing like the others had done earlier. The difference this time was that he had undone the cock ring that prevented him from coming before he began fucking him in strong, steady thrusts. He grunted and moaned deeply when he fucked him, pressing their foreheads together as he did so.

"I want you to come around my cock like the cockslut you are," Harry murmured, bending over to whisper into his ear. Draco let out a violent shudder before Harry realigned himself and aimed directly for his prostate, earning loud groans from Draco.

"C'mon," Harry goaded, slapping his arse hard. "I know you can come without me touching you. You've been so desperate for it..."

And he did. It didn't take long for the pent up tension from earlier to come back to him, making him come hard around the large cock that continued to thrust relentlessly into him through his orgasm, his vision darkening for just a moment while he tried to recover from his orgasm. Once he did, though, Harry still continued to fuck his abused and sensitive hole, green eyes staring into his own with beads of sweat forming around them.

Then suddenly, Draco felt a hand stroke his spent cock, flinching slightly at how sensitive he felt before a hand gripped tightly at his waist to hold him in place. "I know there's one more left in you," Harry murmured, still fucking him and making Draco let out a whinge. "Think of it as a reward."

Suddenly, Draco was turned onto his front, hauled up once again so that he was kneeling on the sofa and bent over the back.

"Your turn" he said, suddenly trading places with Oliver, who had gladly began fucking Draco from behind. This gave Draco the chance to look up at Harry pleadingly as if to say _I can't_. The other man simply let out a deep chuckle and bent down to reach his ear once more.

"You can," he said, seeming to have understood what Draco meant. "You can because you _will_ "

Draco's eyes widened at the dominant tone that took over Harry's voice, who didn't seem to notice or pay attention to the shift in his expression and instead began stroking Draco's cock. Despite his wills, he felt it twitch and begin to harden once more, earning a satisfied sound from Harry before he stood up again. Draco already knew that if he came he'd probably pass out from exhaustion because his mind was beginning to become cloudy again from his post-orgasmic bliss.

The ring gag that held his lips open was suddenly removed, allowing him to relieve his jaw of some of the tension from being forced open for so long. Harry let out another chuckle and patted the wet muscle of his cock against Draco's face before saying, "Now, now. If you haven't noticed, I haven't finished yet."

Then, without warning, he forced its way through Draco's lips before he could react and open them willingly, letting the other man use him. After a few thrusts, he pulled out just a fraction and angled himself to thrust against the soft skin of his cheek, his eyes visibly darkening at the outline it made whenever he pushed his hips forward. He was still vaguely aware of Oliver who was fucking him from behind but instead directed his focus on making Harry feel good. It didn't take long before Oliver came as well though before he made motion to stand.

"Hang on," he heard Harry say, but Draco was much more focused on the fact that maybe he'd be spared of another orgasm. "Mind giving me a hand?"

It was too good to be true. Thankfully, Draco was still stretched out from Harry's ministrations earlier, because Oliver shoved his fist up Draco at a pace that was too fast to be comfortable. Draco let out a muffled scream at the intrusion but couldn't move, trapped between one man's cock and the other's fist. Once again, it was all too much, and Draco didn't have a cock ring anymore to stop him from coming.

He came hard, stars appearing in his vision as he let out another muffled scream, his throat clamping down on Harry's cock in his throat before he felt him come, pulling out at the last second, causing it to land on his tongue before he continued stroking himself and letting the rest of it fall on Draco's blissed-out face.

Not a few moments later, Draco felt himself collapse, expecting to collapse over the sofa but instead falling into a pair of warm arms and blacking out.

\------------------------------

"We didn't kill him, did we?" Neville asked nervously as they looked at the man that had fallen asleep in Harry's arms.

"No, he's still breathing," Dean said. "He's probably just exhausted."

"Well we can't just leave him like that," Oliver said, gesturing to him.

"It's fine," Harry shrugged, hauling both himself and the blond stranger up in his arms. Well, he wasn't exactly blond at the moment, but Harry couldn't get the image of the man he'd met at the bathroom out of his mind throughout the whole experience. In fact, he'd rather been imagining him in his place throughout it. "I'll take care of him. He can rest in my room."

"Alright," Seamus nodded. "Come get us if you need anything, though."

Harry gave them a vague affirmative before carrying the sleeping man in his arms to Harry's bedroom. He removed the nipple clamps that were still on him and set them aside before heading to the bathroom to grab a wet flannel, making sure to use warm water so it was comfortable, before returning and wiping the sleeping man down and casted a cleaning charm on his hair until the traces of their activities were cleaned off him.

He brushed the newly-cleaned hair off his face, his thumb grazing softly against his cheek, and sighed, wishing that this could be his life daily with the man, bar the glamours and such. He massaged at the scalp lightly after recalling their rough treatment and earned himself a soft sigh from the sleeping figure before he decided that it'd probably be best to finish cleaning him off completely.

Once he was cleaned to his satisfaction, he leaned against the door frame and briefly wished that he could just have him take off the glamour, but he knew he wouldn't. He just entertained the fantasy, though, but he'd probably regret it soon.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the man to awaken, stirring into consciousness slowly. He sat up and blinked blearily at his surroundings, trying to identify where he was. There was a brief moment of panic before he noticed Harry standing off in the corner and quickly calmed down.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down and fiddling with the blanket that covered him. "I'm not used to being taken care of like this afterwards." He looked very soft like this. Vulnerable, even though he didn't look like himself.

In a parallel to the events that had taken place just earlier, Harry was suddenly overcome with the strong urge to bundle him up in a blanket and take care of him. Instead, however, he cleared his throat and gestured to the pile of clothes that were set on the corner of the bed.

"I got your clothes for you. I think the rest of the guys had packed your things so there's no need to worry about that," he said, but he also knew that there was much more he wanted to add. He poured a glass of water from the pitcher he left on the side table and handed him a glass of water which he took gratefully and chugged the whole thing down.

"Thank you," the man said sincerely, pulling himself up to get dressed. "I should probably get going soon."

"About what you said earlier," Harry said before he could stop himself. "I still am, you know. Interested, so you're wrong."

He looked momentarily confused by the change of topic before he recovered and responded. "We've just had sex. Of course you'd still be interested."

"Then we could have _not_ sex and go on an actual date?" Harry suggested, feeling hopeful.

"You don't even know who I am," the man said, raising an eyebrow at him. He felt his heart drop at the realization.

"Right... and I suppose there's no way I'd be able to figure that out, is there?' He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Breach of contract," the other man explained anyway, now fully dressed. Well, the rejection was clear as day, so he might as well accept it gracefully.

"Look," the man said before leaving, seeming to have sensed his disappointment. "You seem like a great guy, and I do want to say yes, but I really can't in this situation." Harry nodded understandingly, not needing any further explanation.

"-But, you've seen what I look like." At this, Harry's head snapped up at the realization and he felt his heart beat just a bit faster. "I'm not saying anything for sure, but if we ever cross paths in the future, then I'd like to get to know you then."

Harry nodded quickly before trying to fight of a grin. Realistically speaking, there was a very slim chance of them meeting again, but Harry would cling onto that small piece of hope.

"Now I really should get going," he said before heading out with Harry trailing him. They went back into the living room where everything had been returned to their normal place, his bag set innocently on the table that was now situated in the center of the room. They made their way to the door before Harry had one final realization.

"I know that you're job here is done and all, but can I just do one last thing?" Harry asked, feeling nervous. He was given a curious glance and a weary nod, so he took a deep breath and leaned in slowly, giving him a chance to pull away from the incoming kiss.

Once their lips met, Harry felt the air in his lungs get knocked out of him before they pulled away, the other man's glamoured blue eyes searching his own green ones.

"Until we meet again," the man nodded before disapparating into the wind, leaving Harry standing at the front of the door, the kiss just making the future he wants feel even more likely to happen.

Except days went by, and those days turned to weeks where he had yet to see a person with that pale shade of blond and piercing set of gray eyes to match the man he had run into the bathroom. He'd near given up any hope of running into him by chance and even, in a moment of desperation, contacted the company again to try and set up another session with him.

But the letter he received as a reply read:  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
I'm afraid that the employee you are in search for is no longer working for this company. Should you ever need it, however, there are many employees who can provide the same level of service you had received prior, should you be interested. We hope to hear from you again._

_Salazar's Services_

Naturally, they did not hear from him again. He had then resigned himself to reliving his memories of the man in his dreams, the glamoured face morphing into the beautiful one he'd chanced an opportunity to see when he entered the bathroom.

He had given up nearly every hope he had of meeting him again and drowned himself in his studies, not even bothering with going out on those dates his friends tried to set him up with or even find a one night stand when they went clubbing. He tried, truly, he did, but the face of the blond man would keep reappearing in his mind and suddenly everything would feel wrong.

Sure, it was a large effect from a man he hardly knew, but just the fact that he had been given some sort of hope for it was enough to make him want. 

And so by drowning himself in his studies, he was able to distract himself from his memories and give himself something else to do other than wander around aimlessly in hopes of running into him.

That was also why he found himself running through the campus, soaked from the pouring rain that no umbrella charm could shield him from. He had gotten so absorbed in his notes in one of the laboratories that he failed to notice it get too dark for mid-afternoon. Eventually, he gave in and decided to wait out the worst of it under the roof of the library.

He was far too absorbed in glaring at the sky that he nearly missed when a person opened their umbrella, nearly hitting him in the face as they did so.

"I'm so sorry!" the man apologized, putting the umbrella back down. "I didn't expect it to extend that far out."

Harry opened his mouth to respond that it was alright, except no words came out of his mouth because the man that stood before him looked all too familiar. It seems that he wasn't the only one who realized, however, because his gray eyes widened in recognition.

"It's you," Harry breathed out, but the man just continued looking stunned. "Merlin, I thought I'd never see you again after 3 months of trying. I even contacted the company to see if I could find a way to you again."

"I don't work there anymore," the blond responded. Harry knew that, but he wanted to prolong this moment so he knew that it was all real. "My mother managed to free my assets from my father's clutches, so I don't need to work anymore to keep paying for my classes and apartment."

"Well," Harry started, unsure of how to respond to the new information. "You're not working there anymore, and you're definitely not on a contract right now, so might I finally know your name?"

His cheeks were tinged pink in the most delightful way. "Right, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'd prefer Draco Black now, however."

"Draco," he tested the name on his tongue. "And you study here?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "I actually knew you studied here too because of the frat house, but I didn't think it would have been wise to show up at your door myself. After all, I'm not one of those people that often go to frat parties, nor was I sure that you really wanted me."

"I do," Harry said seriously, making sure that Draco could tell how sincere he was being. "I still want you. Gods, I've been looking for a while, and what I think of you still hasn't changed."

"And what exactly do you think of me?" Draco asked,raising an eyebrow at him. 

"I think that you are the most gorgeous and amazing person I've ever met, and I really want to get to know you better," Harry responded honestly, earning himself another pretty blush.

"And how do I know that you aren't saying that just because I was a good fuck?" Draco asked. "I don't do that type of thing with just anyone anymore, you know?"

"Of course," Harry said. "We don't even have to do anything until you know I'm being serious. I swear, Draco, I want to be able to take you out on a date and get to know you." Then, after a pause. "I don't look down on sex work, Draco. In fact, I think you're pretty brave and strong to be able to put yourself in such a vulnerable position, In the end, though, you're a person, and I know that, and I want to be able to get to know you for who you are as a person.

"All this over one encounter where you saw how I really looked?" he asked skeptically, but he looked a bit more inclined to believe him now.

"My friends say I become obsessive easily," Harry shrugged, trying not to let himself flush as well.

"I suppose that it's alright, as long as it's over me," Draco sighed, his lips quirking a bit. It took a while for Harry to process what he said before his face split into a large grin.

"So you'll give me a chance?" Harry asked, trying not to let his giddiness show.

"Yes, Harry," Draco said, smiling fondly. 

"Brilliant!" It took every bone in his body to resist the urge to scoop him in his arms and twirl him around in the rain for joy. "Can I just do one thing to make sure I'm not dreaming?"

Without bothering to give him a response, Draco leaned forward and kissed him, and that's when Harry knew that this was real, and all would turn out well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
